


what a teacher would do for a student

by mageofmoonlight



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mentors, Secret Identity, this is very much an au but i don't want to spoil it in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofmoonlight/pseuds/mageofmoonlight
Summary: Danny tensed, pulling his hands away from the bars of the cage, frost swirling at his fingertips, his core buzzing in his chest as he prepared to transform.“Do not touch my students,” Mr. Lancer said.There was a flash of light.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Comments: 44
Kudos: 887





	what a teacher would do for a student

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be totally honest and admit i'm entering another fandom without having watched many episodes of the show but shh
> 
> i've been reading danny phantom fanfic for the past few months and i love it? i have so many ideas. i definitely do not have time for my Epic Longfic idea so that won't be happening but i've got another one-shot or two up my sleeve. maybe. hopefully.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy <3 sorry if it feels rushed
> 
> also sorry for the crappy title i was posting and went "heck i need to actually title this thing"

Danny’s parents had always been so sure that ghosts didn’t have morals. Danny knew better, and for that, he was grateful. Every ghost he’d met had followed the one unspoken rule that was most important to Danny, and that was not doing anything to reveal his identity. Sure, anything else was fair game, but that unspoken rule had probably saved his butt (literally and figuratively) more times than he could count.

But his luck was bound to run out sometime, because of course it was. Ghosts were a lot like humans, and that included having citizens who didn’t pay attention to that one important taboo. Or maybe the problem was that they paid far too much attention to it and realized they could use it against Danny.

Whatever the case, the point was that Danny Fenton had been kidnapped by ghosts. And not just Danny, but his entire class, too. And Mr. Lancer. If he’d been able to escape, he would have just transformed to Phantom and kicked their ghostly butts. But “attendance was mandatory” and “no, Danny, you cannot go to the bathroom” and “blah blah blah.” Danny should have just ran for it instead of wasting time arguing, but here they were. Too late now.

So now he was stuck together with a few of his classmates in a phase-proof cage, because of course he was. And not with Sam and Tucker, because his life just sucked that much. No, he was stuck in a cage with Valerie and Mr. Lancer of all people.

“Ghost child!” one of their captors proclaimed. “If you do not reveal yourself so I can destroy you, I will start killing these humans one by one. Or perhaps two by two, if I begin to get _impatient_."

Val growled beneath her breath. Danny suspected she was having the same dilemma as him, though hers probably also included “do I trust Phantom to get us out of this” and Danny was guessing the answer was no. 

“Who first?” the ghost mused with a sick smile. He stroked Paulina’s chin through the bars of the cage she was sharing with Sam and Star. “Perhaps this beauty here?” He reached out to pat Star’s head. “Or this one?” He reaches out to Sam, and she tried to bite him. He had the audacity to stand there and laugh. “Ooh, feisty.”

Danny growled under his breath. “Get away from them,” he said.

“Mr. Fenton,” Mr. Lancer said. “Be quiet.”

Danny didn’t listen. He couldn’t just stand there and let this happen. Mr. Lancer didn’t know that. Danny reached out to touch the bars of the cage.

“Danny, step away from there!” Valerie hissed.

Danny tugged on his core, calling the cold into his hands. Maybe he could freeze the bars, and then they’d snap.

“Come out, _halfa_ ,” the ghost spat. “I know how much you love your heroics.”

“Heroics?” Mr. Lancer said, just loud enough for Danny to hear. “Certainly not.” Danny tried not to let his teacher’s lack of trust in Phantom phase him, but it hurt. Just a little. 

Under normal circumstances, Danny would let out a quip in response to the ghost, with an easy smile as he punched this ghost into oblivion. These were not normal circumstances. Danny swallowed back the quip at the tip of his tongue.

The bars began to frost, just barely, under his fingers. Somehow, miraculously, Mr. Lancer and Val were too focused on Danny himself to notice what he was doing to the bars.

“Time is up, halfa,” the ghost sneered. “Let’s choose our first victim, shall we? Eenie meenie minie… _you._ ”

He opened Danny’s cage and grabbed Val. She kneed him in the groin.

Danny tensed, pulling his hands away from the bars of the cage, frost swirling at his fingertips, his core buzzing in his chest as he prepared to transform.

“Do not touch my students,” Mr. Lancer said.

There was a flash of light.

* * *

For a blessed moment, everyone was quiet.

Danny Fenton clutched a thermos to his chest protectively, almost as if he were expecting his classmates to steal it from him. He watched them warily, tense, as they tried to process what they had just seen.

“Mr. Lancer,” Sam Manson breathed. “You’re half-ghost?”

William Lancer had never wanted anyone to know his secret. But when a crazy ghost kidnaps you and your students demanding for Phantom to come save everyone or for the halfa to reveal themselves, you don’t really have a choice but to protect your kids. There was no question as to what he had to do.

Lancer hadn’t had any idea what he was doing, of course. He still didn’t. But he couldn’t let his students know that. He had to appear in control, instead of shaken up. He had gotten really, really lucky. If Mr. Fenton hadn’t happened to have one of his parents’ thermoses with him, Lancer wasn’t sure how that would have gone. 

But he would have time to react to almost dying (again?) later. Now, he had to talk with his students.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” scoffed Dash Baxter. “A human can’t turn into a ghost. Even I know that.”

“But a ghost can turn into a human,” said Star Strong. “Remember that creepy guidance counselor?” She shuddered. Paulina Sanchez placed her hand on her friend’s arm comfortingly.

“Is everyone okay?” Lancer asked. That was the most important thing, even over his reveal. He surveyed his students. They all looked shaken. Danny Fenton was staring at him like he’d seen, well… a ghost. Valerie Gray was staring too, but her look was more of a glower. Her fists were clenched. 

“Answer our questions,” Miss Gray growled. “What the hell was that?”

“Miss Gray,” Lancer warned. “Please watch your language.”

“You’re a ghost!” she accused. “A ghost has been teaching us this entire time. This is not the time for you to be lecturing me about language.” She gestured wildly. “Is no one else concerned?”

“Maybe we should give Mr. Lancer the chance to explain,” said Tucker Foley. He and Miss Manson were both staring at him pensively. 

“And maybe we should try to… you know… get back to the school?” Kwan Li suggested. “Instead of staying in the creepy ghost lair?”

“No, I want answers now,” Miss Gray demanded. “When we go back to the school, our parents are going to be all over us. Do we really want to bring a ghost back with us?”

“He’s our teacher,” Miss Manson shot back. “We’ve been in a classroom with him every day for the past few months. Don’t discriminate against people just because they’re ghosts.”

“Thank you, Mr. Foley, Miss Manson,” said Lancer. “Mr. Li, I agree that we should try to return to the school as soon as possible, but Miss Gray is right. I do owe you answers.”

“Finally,” muttered Miss Gray.

“Now, as for your accusations, Miss Gray,” said Lancer. He swallowed. He had done what he had to do and he didn’t regret it, but now came the hard part. “I’m afraid you are… not entirely correct. I will explain, but you all have to promise that what I tell you will not leave this room. It’s dangerous knowledge.”

“Tell us what you have to say before we make any promises,” Miss Gray demanded. Around her, most of the class began to nod in hesitant agreement with their classmate.

“I promise, Mr. Lancer,” said a lone, shaky voice. Mr. Fenton, of all people. 

“Me too,” agreed Miss Manson, and Mr. Foley nodded as well.

“Nerds,” muttered Mr. Baxter under his breath. Miss Manson glared at him and he shrunk back.

“Please, at least consider keeping my secret,” Lancer said. “If you have any concerns, feel free to discuss them with me.” It was a strange feeling, not being the one in control when surrounded by his students. He felt like he was the student himself, under scrutiny for forgetting a homework assignment.

“Okay, Mr. Lancer,” said Mr. Li. 

Miss Sanchez raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Sanchez?”

“Do you know the ghost boy?”

Lancer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I do not. Please try to save your questions for the end of my explanation, would you?”

Finally, the class settled enough for Lancer to explain.

“I am what is called a half-ghost, or a halfa,” said Lancer. “As I was saying to Miss Gray, I am not exactly a ghost. I am alive, and have a heartbeat. I just also happen to be able to transform into a ghostlike form, and have ghost powers that I can access in both forms. This is extremely rare, and I don’t want any of you trying to become halfas yourselves.” He had to say that, because knowing his students, that’s exactly what they would do. 

“I became a halfa in an accident decades ago that I would not care to think back upon,” Lancer continued. “I do not use my powers or transform very often at all, and as far as I know, there is only one other halfa in existence. He is… less neutral, but he lives in Wisconsin, so he should not be a problem. I have not been in contact with him in years.”

“Why should we believe you’re human?” Miss Gray countered. “You could be lying.”

“I could be,” Lancer allowed. “Would it make you feel better if I let you feel my pulse?”

Miss Gray bit her lip and nodded. Hesitantly, she approached him, and he held out his wrist. She placed tentative fingers on his wrist, and for a moment, the whole class was silent.

“I feel it,” she whispered.

“Woah,” breathed Mr. Baxter. “Our teacher has superpowers!”

“Please try to understand why I am asking you to keep my secret,” Lancer begged. “The Guys in White do not know halfas exist, and I endeavor to keep it that way. My life is at stake, and I actually possess a life to _have_ at stake.”

Suddenly, Mr. Fenton started laughing, almost hysterically. Mr. Foley elbowed him, but Mr. Fenton managed to choke out, “Heh, _possess_.”

Miss Manson groaned loudly.

“I promise I’ll keep your secret,” said Miss Strong. “I don’t always like English class, but that doesn’t mean I want my English teacher _dead_.”

A few of his other students snickered, and then they started voicing their agreement. Lancer felt his heart - and core - warm. They were good kids.

* * *

When the class managed to arrive back in the classroom, there were a few moments of pandemonium, but things calmed down rather quickly. Unfortunately, events like this were rather common in Amity Park.

The class collectively decided on a cover story. “The ghost boy saved me!” Paulina cooed to the school nurse as she was checked for injuries. “I’m his biggest fan.”

Once it was decided that no one had suffered more than a few bruises, they all shuffled back into the classroom. And that was when the real questioning started.

Lancer began to regret his earlier fond thoughts. These were demon children.

By the time he arrived home for the night, he was both mentally and physically exhausted. He slept soundly, somehow, even through all his worrying that one of his students would slip something.

When he arrived in class the next morning, he realized his hopes that class would be normal would be futile. All anyone wanted to talk about were the events of the previous day, which was perfectly understandable, but also extremely exhausting.

He was already very much dreading office hours.

* * *

Lancer had never had so many students visit office hours. A few particularly courageous and curious students had even come in twice. The only ones who hadn’t had been Mr. Foley, Miss Manson, and Mr. Fenton. Then again, Mr. Fenton had missed half the class period. Again.

Lancer was turned away from his desk, packing his bag and getting ready to head home for the night when his office got a final visitor.

“Office hours are far over,” he said dryly. “If you want to speak with me, I’m afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow. I have a game… I mean, a _family_ to get home to.”

“Umm…”

Lancer sighed and continued to pack. “Mr. Fenton. I should not be surprised you are so late for office hours, considering you were missing for half the school day. Nevertheless, I will have to ask you to return tomorrow as I truly do have to get home. We still should discuss your poor attendance, but it will have to wait.”

“Uh… Mr. Lancer?” The voice was echoey and unsure.

Lancer finally looked up and came face to face with Phantom.

What was he doing here? Had one of the students spread the news? Lancer’s stomach dropped.

“Phantom! I am sorry,” Lancer said. “I mistook you for one of my students. What are you doing here?”

Phantom fidgeted. “I… I came to apologize. For not being there when you and your students were kidnapped.”

“Ah.” Lancer decided to sit back down at his desk. “Well, thank you, Phantom, but I understand that you cannot be everywhere at once. Not everything that goes on in this city is your fault.”

“This was.” Phantom looked so painfully young beneath the white glow. Lancer had never noticed that before. Not that he had spent much time up close with the ghost. “I… they kidnapped you because they were looking for _me_. And I should have rescued everyone but I was scared.”

“You were scared?” Lancer repeated. “I find that hard to believe.”

Phantom blushed green. “Of course I was scared. I’m terrified, all the time.” He pursed his lips, as though he hadn’t meant to admit that. “I just… I know the situation got handled, but it shouldn’t have gone that far in the first place. I should have stopped it.”

“Phantom,” said Lancer gently, “you cannot save everyone.”

Phantom shrugged. “Yeah, but I could have saved you guys. I was there. But… for the record…” His voice quieted, sounding almost _shy_. “I’m really glad you saved everyone.”

“You know,” said Lancer, just as quiet. It wasn’t a question.

Phantom nodded, bouncing in the air. “I can’t believe the frootloop never told me! He let me believe we were the only ones instead of telling me there was another halfa literally right here. You could have been teaching me this whole time! But I didn’t know! Neither of us did!”

Lancer felt like he was a few steps behind Phantom in the conversation. “Are you saying you’re a halfa too?”

Phantom froze. Wide green eyes stared fearfully at Lancer. Lancer felt like he was talking with a skittish kitten. Then, slowly, Phantom nodded.

“I think I’d like to tell you who I am,” Phantom said. “I… I’ve never told anyone before. Sam and Tuck were there, and Jazz figured it out on her own, and… but you’re a halfa and you can keep a secret, right?”

Before Lancer could respond, white rings appeared, glowing around Phantom’s torso.

“For the record,” Phantom said, “I am really, really sorry about missing class so often. But I can’t just let ghosts chase me into the classroom, like what happened yesterday.”

And then Danny Phantom was replaced by Danny Fenton. Lancer felt like an idiot.

“How did I not see it?” Lancer breathed. “Danny Fenton… Danny Phantom. Very clever.”

Mr. Fenton gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Mr. Fenton,” said Lancer, “are you all right? How did you…”

Mr. Fenton seemed to understand. “My parents’ ghost portal,” he said. “I… I was inside it when it turned on. It wasn’t fun.”

That sounded excruciating. Lancer shook his head. “I can imagine.”

Mr. Fenton shuffled his feet. “I really am sorry about missing class so often.”

“I know.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever told anyone.” Mr. Fenton’s eyes widened. “My parents don’t know. You can’t tell them, Mr. Lancer.”

Lancer wasn’t sure that was the right decision, but he didn’t know the Fentons well enough to know that it was the wrong one, either. They were ghost hunters, after all. “I won’t.”

Mr. Fenton sagged. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” Lancer suggested. “I think we have a lot to discuss. Accommodations that will allow you to leave class without your grade being affected, because this cannot continue, first of all.” Danny’s shoulders fell, but Lancer continued. “And second of all, I want you to let me know how I can help.”

“Really?” Mr. Fenton breathed. He beamed. “I… thank you, Mr. Lancer. I’d like that.”

Lancer knew then that he would do everything in his power to help both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. It was time the boy had a responsible adult figure in his life, and a responsible halfa teacher.

For the first time since it had happened, Lancer found that he didn’t regret the events of yesterday whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry for not including any book titles in mr. lancer's speech i'm Dumb
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! kudos are appreciated as well <3


End file.
